The Day the World Changed
by haruchan104
Summary: What happens when your whole way of life, all of your hopes and dreams, crumble right in front of you? Do you pick up the pieces or do you start anew?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or anything because if I did...well I wouldn't be so salty about canon. ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **  
**

When it all started, she'd never thought her life would turn out how it had. She was sure, absolutely certain, that she'd marry her first love and live happily ever after.

Needless to say, that's not what happened.

Hinata Hyuga was and still is for all intents and purposes, a simple woman. She was happiest when her most precious people were happy. She felt loved when she saw the bright smiles of those who meant the most to her. Most of all, when they were all recuperating and recreating a life post-war, she was content to know that the sacrifices of some of those precious people were not in vain. They were safe and happy.

Everything stayed mostly the same and she'd even been able to kindle a bit of magic with her heart's desire. She'd been prominently employed as a medical ninja in recent months leaving behind, for the most part, her work as a combat ninja. She preferred a healing touch but could always kick ass when needed. She was a pacifist not weak or inferior.

Her family respected her-finally-and she'd begun to create a life for herself that she could be proud of, out of the shadow of her one and only and into her own as a woman and a professional.

Hinata never deviated from the plan; she followed every order to the letter. She had no reason not to when her Hokage were just men and women. Her teammates loved her with an adoration that was borderline obsessive but she loved them for it. There were times that they were the only ones who loved her at all. Her sensei had become her mother and she'd spend the occasional Sunday afternoon in the company of the elder woman seeking the maternal advice and guidance lost to her for much of her life.

She had no reason to believe that her life would turn out differently than she'd dreamed.

That is until the day the note came.

—

Sasuke Uchiha is, for all intents and purposes, a complex being with simple tastes. He knows exactly what he wants and exactly how to get it. Postwar recuperation in the Leaf was stifling for him. Everyone, including his best friend and lover, knew it. So Sasuke Uchiha did what he did best: he left.

He embarked upon a journey that would lead him to redemption. This time away would give him the opportunity to, not only prove he was a changed man but to ensure that whatever family he had in the future, would not be targeted as his family of the past had.

He'd often wondered exactly how _he_ had adjusted so well to village life. His best friend had had the same, or relatively so, upbringing that he'd had—orphaned and alone.

 _I suppose that's the difference between light and darkness. When had he turned so poetic?_

Nevertheless, he tried to emulate the kindness he'd always received from them and moreover, tried to give back a little more than he'd taken.

 _Is that even possible at this point?_

He continued to move from village to village throughout the five nations learning and growing. He'd collected many jutsu with his Sharingan and had the ability to do nearly anything with his Rinnegan. He had to get better for his future—for _their_ future.

During a month-long project in a small village outside of Rain Country, Sasuke had not anticipated an early return to those who were waiting patiently back in his hometown for him. They loved him enough to wait and he loved them, albeit in his own way, enough to stay away and repent for what he'd done.

She was the best part of coming home and the worst part of leaving. She never questioned him and always believed he'd return to her no matter the length of time that separated them. This, and many other reasons, was why he'd decided to finally give her the part of his heart that'd she'd been longing for since they were children.

His plans were concrete and definite, even if his timeline wasn't.

That is until the day the note came.

—

 _HINATA-SAN—_

 _URGENT._

 _TWO SHINOBI HAVE FALLEN ILL WITH A MYSTERIOUS VIRUS. WE NEED YOUR SKILL ALONG WITH YOUR BYAKUGAN TO ACCURATELY DIAGNOSE THE PATIENTS INFECTED. PLEASE COME IMMEDIATELY._

 _TELL NO IS AN S-RANK MATTER._

 _T.S._

 _—_

 _UCHIHA SASUKE—_

 _URGENT._

 _TWO OF YOUR COMRADES HAVE FALLEN ILL WITH AN UNKNOWN VIRUS. WE NEED YOUR KNOWLEDGE OF THE FIVE NATIONS ALONG WITH YOUR SHARINGAN TO ACCURATELY DIAGNOSE AND CONTAIN THE OUTBREAK TO THESE TWO SHINOBI. THE PATIENTS INFECTED ARE OF YOUR HIGHEST REGARD._

 _PLEASE COME IMMEDIATELY._

 _T.S._

 _—_

Hinata was unaware of the spiraling events that would unfold and lead to her life ever changing. She donned her necessary gear and made haste to the hospital to lend her skills and bloodline to the cause of helping patients in need. Such was the medical ninjas' way. Such was _her_ way.

While racing over rooftops in the village she'd known as her home for the entirety of her twenty years, she'd wondered just how severe this virus was. There were always more skilled mednins than her and mostly she was on the roster for the more mundane tasks that most of her colleagues preferred to pass on. So why now, when there were even others of her clan with stronger eyes than her own, did they seek her help so desperately?

 _Is it so severe that Sakura AND Tsunade are unable to diagnose?_

So lost in her thoughts, she stumbled through the hospital doors causing everyone to stare in her direction. It seemed to be just like any other day at the hospital. Genin in for preliminary physicals. Children in for sniffles or check ups. All the mundane tasks that she was usually very happy to take.

Hinata then felt the weight of the stares on her and this lead to what she knew would result in quite the impressive blush.

"G-gomenasai. Tsunade-sama sent for me."

The nurse on duty pointed her in the direction of the ward designated only for high profile patients. This whole situation was both bizarre and unnerving.

 _What is going on?_

When the sounds of shuffling papers, hushed voices, and wet coughing came into hearing range, she hoped beyond all hopes that this was just a simple blockage her Byakugan could find and resolve. That she'd use her eyes to fix the problem and everyone inflicted would be able to return home safely to their families.

The feeling in her gut; however, reminded her that she knew better than to trust in optimism in her line of work.

She'd tried to always stay positive and cheerful; caring for others became her life's work and joy. She also knew that with happiness came sadness and sometimes that sadness was so shuddering, so painful that it sucked the air right out of your lungs. She prayed to all the gods and goddesses that today was not one of those days.

Upon finally reaching the room, she knocked softly at the door before opening it.

"Good, your here. Shizune will brief you and we'll wait for our other…erm, _specialist_ to arrive. Then we'll begin."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Shizune motioned her in the direction of the table with the various papers and supplies. Having served in the last war, she was used to the smell of death and disease. She'd had more than her fair share of heartache to associate with those two. This time, what caught her off guard the most was the stench of illness followed by the various sounds that often accompanied it. She'd not paid much attention to the actual patients identities, however, she did hear them. Wheezing. Wet coughs. Sighs. Gurgling. Blood spittle. She could taste the metallic in the air from all the blood in the room. She'd only experienced the "metallic air" sensation one other time in her life: as she held her cousin Neji while he died.

 _Is this really just from two people?_

"Shizune-senpai, has there been any headway on a cure? Or even a vaccine? Sakura must be working on it now if she's not. . ."

Hinata instantly realized one ultimate truth when she finally took notice of the two patients:

The gods and goddesses didn't give a damn about her prayers.

—

Sasuke never, not once in his life, gave a damn about sick shinobi. He was not a medic nor did he care to be one. He had _her_ and she was caring enough for them both.

 _This time, I'm going to do it. I'll make her happy and make her mine. She's waited long enough for me. It's time._

He hadn't intended on doing it this way, and he knew she deserved a public display; however, that's not who he was nor could he ever be. And the best part of her love for him was: she didn't care. She loved him through his hell and in spite of his demons.

For this reason alone, he was returning to Konoha. Sure, he'd been summoned but he wasn't returning for the Sannin's sake. He was returning for _her._ He didn't particularly care for the village but _he_ did and _she_ did so by default he had to. Reluctantly he made his way down the familiar path that leads to the gates.

"Uchiha-san!"

 _Does that guy ever take that stupid senbon out of his mouth? And why is he always on gate detail? Must be slow in peacetime. Good. That's good for a family._

"Hn."

"Still as talkative as ever I see. Heh. Well, the Godaime has requested you meet her at the hospital as soon as you stepped foot in the village so…"

"Hn."

With a small nod, he made his way through the too familiar streets, past his too familiar childhood home, and to the place, he knew _she'd_ be waiting. Not for him necessarily, because when she was working, she was like a hurricane. She was both chaotic yet magnificent. Furious in her pace but calm in her spirit. She'd found her place, her purpose and he'd secretly thanked all the gods and goddesses that she'd chosen to stand beside him regardless of anything, or, anyone else.

Sasuke Uchiha entered the sterile, ammonia-filled prison—okay so prison is a harsh word but he hated hospitals—past the duty nurse and toward the familiar chakra signature he'd memorized as Tsunade. There were four others with her. Two he faintly remembered as ones he'd seen during and after the war and two he couldn't quite make out as they weren't emitting enough chakra to identify.

Sighing deeply, he turned the doorknob and silently begged for whoever was listening to let this be over quickly so that he could find _her_ and finally start the future. He approached the women standing near the bedsides. What he saw took the breath from his lungs and the fire from his gut.

 _Please. Please no. Not again._

As he prayed to whatever deity would listen, he realized with absolute certainty:

No one gave two shits about Sasuke Uchiha's prayers.

* * *

 **Hope that wasn't too bad. And most of you probably know what's coming next...or do you? Mwhahahahaha. Anyhow, thanks for reading and if you'd be so kind as to review that'd be just awesome. Until the next installment my lovelies...**


	2. Chapter 2

Back for the second chapter. As always I own nothing. Let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 2**

He was numb. The numbness was an old friend by this point but he didn't give a damn anymore. About anyone or anything. That was perfectly fine with him. He'd given the universe so many fucking chances but the universe just kept slapping him in the face. Not anymore.

He raced from the hospital with those damned words blaring in his ears:

 _She's dead. Sakura's gone._

Fuck that. Fuck this hell bound village and it's damned people. Always cutting him to the quick and always taking more than he's ever willing to give. He could feel his Rinnegan activate. He could feel Susannoo seep out of him like smoke. A part of his soul on the outside of his body. His anger personified. He felt the lightning energy emit from his body. He wouldn't let any part of his family, his clan be left in this village. He would take it all back. He'd erase them. Only he would know who they were, what they lived like and loved like.

Minutes became hours. And those hours became lifetimes to him. Everything he'd ever wanted, he'd ever taken for granted was snuffed out in the most idiotic way possible.

 _Why! There's a cure! There has to be dammit!_

 _Uchiha calm down. They're too far gone for any treatment to work. It's over now._

His brother in blood and now his brother in life was gone. There was no good to hold him anchored to the earth anymore. All of the people who found the light inside his darkness were dead. Gone. And so now he would be too. He would spend the rest of his days forgetting everyone and everything. No ties. No people. Just him and his memories.

On and on and on it went until he could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks. This only made him angrier and fueled him to push out this weakness. There wasn't any room for this in his life now.

 _No one will ever know me._

That was the thought that haunted him until he felt her chakra flutter behind him. He didn't care to lower his energy or chakra and it seemed that she didn't either. She watched and he moved. Over and over again.

And then it became annoying.

So he spoke to her and began the events that would change everything he ever knew forever.

She was numb. At least, that's how she felt. Basically, Tsunade had called it shock and now she found herself admitted into the hospital on a psych hold. How could a day, twenty-four measly hours, cause her so much pain? Oh. That's right. This was her life and no matter how much she tried, or how often she prayed, everyone always left her and nothing ever went according to plan.

"She's been unresponsive to any kind of talk therapy thus far, Tsunade-sama. No one has been able to get her to snap out of this fog."

"Considering the day she's had, I'm surprised she's even conscious. Maybe we can load her with anti-psychotics…"

"No."

Both women turned to face her. She didn't blame them, her voice sounded foreign to her own ears. A bit scratchy but strong and a tone she'd hardly used with anyone.

"Hina-chan, you can really benefit from-"

"I said no Ino."  
"But Hina-"

"You heard her, Yamanaka. Discharge the girl and let her heal in her own way. I haven't said anything about you jumping in here in Sakura's absence now have I? We all grieve in our own way. Hell, I imagine the Uchiha is off somewhere destroying training dummies."  
"Yes, Tsunade-sama, I understand."

Hinata could tell that Ino was doing her best to keep it together. At the moment, though, she didn't care one iota about anyone but herself. In fact, she probably should have taken this stance a while ago.

"Tsunade-sama, you mentioned Uchiha-san. Do you know where I can find him?"

"I don't normally keep tabs on people Hyuga but fortunately for you, I can't have him going into a violent rampage and destroying the village."  
"I understand. His location?"

Tsunade gave Hinata a hard look.

"Of course. He should be in his old training grounds in the Uchiha compound. It's best if you don't sneak up on him."

Before she could be told anything else, Hinata took the IV out of her arm and left out of the window. She didn't know exactly where she was going but she knew the general vicinity of where she would find the Uchiha lands.

Once upon a time ago, when she was a child, she'd followed her cousin to a desolate part of the Hyuga compound. She wasn't more than four when she stumbled upon the training spot of their sister clan. It was one of the more astonishing scenes she'd come across in her young life: a flurry of men, women and even some children honing and sharpening their Sharingan. She'd only barely just awoken her Byakugan and even with it activated she could barely follow their movements. Of course, later on, she'd learn that the Byakugan was not suited for following or copying but she tried her best.

Even if she didn't know how to acutely hone her own bloodline trait, she had one hell of a memory. She followed the path she remembered to the corner of the Hyuga land into the overgrown Uchiha training field. Nothing would have prepared her for the sight she saw now. It rivaled even the scene of so many Sharingan she once saw.

Cloaked in the purple of his Susannoo, Sasuke whirled and parried an invisible opponent. He charged his kirin infused katana into tree after tree, which in turn spurred more than one fire. He'd used his Rinnegan to transport the burning mass into some far off dimension. Sasuke continued this fury of pain and frustration for another hour while she watched. Part of her, an overwhelming part of her at that, wanted to join him. Another, self-preserving part of her, dared not disrupt his grieving.

"Hyuga I know you're there just come out here and tell me what the hell you want."

Hinata made her way toward him with little fear, although logically she knew she should be terrified of him. But she didn't. Not after everything she'd been through, she did not fear him. As she approached, he began to deactivate his dojutsu and turned to face her, grief and pain evident in his face.

"I know you're leaving here," she said abruptly.

"What's it to you what I do."

"I am coming with you."

She spoke with such determination and ferocity, he was taken aback internally. Externally, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"The hell you are."

"Look," she countered, "there's no reason for it and I have nothing to gain from leaving this village. But I won't stay here and be pitied and taken for granted any longer. I want to be strong and you… are now the strongest person I know."

He raked over her with his unforgiving eyes.

"So the idiot is dead and you attach yourself to the next strongest player?"

His tone was icy and hard. She didn't give a damn.

"No. I'm leaving this hell bound village and I don't give a single fuck if you care. I'm coming and you WILL train me. Be hard. Be ruthless. I don't care. I want to stop feeling."

"So now I'm cold and unfeeling?"

"I don't know what you are, you never stayed long enough for anyone to find out."

He stared her down and she could tell he was doing his best to keep his Sharingan from activating out of frustration or anger she couldn't really tell.

"Fine. But it's my rules. Don't expect anything from me."

"Whatever Uchiha, you will train me."

"Earn it and maybe I will."

He turned on his heel and grabbed his pack.

"We leave now. I have nothing keeping me here. I won't wait for you to gather your things."

"Fine."

"Some heiress you are."

"Some avenger you are."

After staring each other down for a moment, there was a second where they both knew the instinctive emotion of the other. Their loves were dead and they might as well leave and deal with it.

So they left and began the unraveling of everything they'd ever known. And neither of them gave a single damn.

So hopefully it was a good one? Let me know! :) Later everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies! Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it. :)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

When you had nothing left, you are content to just let time pass. At least, Hinata thought so anyway. She wasn't entirely sure how long they'd been traveling and she truly didn't care. She followed him, right by his side, learning all she could from the man who spent so much of his life running, searching.

 _He really has lost everything_ _,_ she thought, sparing a sidelong glance at her traveling partner.

Living in the ruins of a forgotten Clan was not what his parents had wanted for him. Shouldering such a burden, it is no wonder why he was so apt to gain such power and, in turn, such infamy. Her father would be furious and the guilt she felt was fleeting. He cared little for her throughout her life why should she care for him now? She'd lost her reason for hope and happiness and parts of her still couldn't accept that he was truly gone.

 **-Two Days Ago-**

"Why exactly do you need me? Surely you have all the knowledge you need, not to mention skilled healers." She heard him snidely comment upon entering.

 _He must not know who's affected then._

"Believe me had I any other options, Uchiha, you'd not be here. However, you have skills that even I don't possess. You have spent time being treated as Orochimaru's vessel and as such were made to develop immunity to nearly every poison and plague I can think of. Having examined your antibodies myself, your blood may have the key to immunity and cure to save countless people of this disease we face now. And need I not remind you that the Rinnegan has limitless potential in healing. With your travels through time and space itself, along with nearly every corner of the Elemental World, has given you a perspective that I don't have. Nor does even my most skilled medic have…"

The way she trailed off sent a pang of sadness and mourning through Hinata's heart. Sakura was the closest thing to a daughter that Tsunade would ever have. In all of her interactions with Shizune-senpai, she could see that there was slight underlying jealousy at how her teacher and master had come to love and treasure Sakura. And then there was Naruto. The boy turned man whom she had pinned her hopes of the past and visions of the future on. Both were laying in identical hospital beds unconscious and uncaring of those struggling to save them.

"Hn."

It seemed as if this aloofness was his default when countered with irrefutable logic and it must have made him extremely displeased. She could only speculate what he felt but she was certain on some deeper, solitary level, he felt the same as she did.

They entered the room and she watched as he observed the scene. His eyes immediately took stock of every exit he could find. She wondered if that had been more of a force of habit than anything else. His eyes eventually made his way to her and he greeted her with a short nod of the head. She returned his greeting with a small nod and half smile of her own. Decades of gentility training had left her with the inability to return a greeting. Her own force of habit.

It was after he acknowledged her presence that he finally moved to the two inflicted shinobi. It felt as if he were having a similar crisis of faith as she had experienced what felt like moments ago. Had he not been so pale, to begin with, the drain of color in his face would have been more prominent but it was still there. His eyes glazed over as he searched the beds for signs of life. The two people who had been the guiding light and force of his whole existence were laying there clinging to life by a thread only he could see. A thread only exposed to him through a lifetime of death and loss. She felt the tears stream down her cheeks. Where he showed no outward emotion, she showed it all.

"How," he demanded.

Shizune-senpai was the first to speak.

"We're not entirely sure-"

"She's the best damned medic you have Tsunade. How did this happen? And that-that idiot-"

He choked on his words. The emotion was getting the best of him. And rightly so. This was his family. The tears flowed freely down her face.

"-that idiot never even caught a cold. What about that fox? Can't he heal himself? What the hell is going on in this Kami forsaken village! Damn it!"

He slammed his fist on the counter next to him, startling her enough to make her jump. She couldn't say that she hadn't asked those very same questions but to herself. They were doing all they could to save them...right?

"As Shizune was trying to tell you, we don't know why they are part of the infected. There's no rhyme or reason to this virus. We've not noticed a single pattern to where or when any of the patients contracted it."  
"That's why Tsunade-sensei sent for you Uchiha-san. We had hoped that you could recall something-anything-that presented with the symptoms. We're on our last leg here…"

"If we don't find some sort of cure these two will join the nearly eighty-seven other shinobi who've died of this."

He sat there motionless as he looked between the two. Finally, he broke the silence:

"What happened first?"

"It hit Sakura first," Tsunade began, "she came in with a cough. Nothing of concern and she treated herself as per usual. Then her cough became more violent and rattling. Eventually, she began coughing up blood. After her cough worsened, then came the near constant chakra exhaustion. This virus feeds on it. The stronger reserves you have, the more there is to feed on, the worse the disease becomes. Eventually, she was unable to eat or speak. We admitted her here and she soon fell unconscious. Naruto came in shortly after and progressed at the same rate. They've been in this state for two days now."

"Why didn't you begin treatment when she first showed signs!"

"Because it was still new and no one had come in with such early signs. The only cases of shinobi with this sickness had come in after they'd fallen unconscious. These two are the only patients that we can trace as having the same symptoms in the same progression. It is by the grace of Kami they are still alive."

"How long?" she heard herself whisper.

They all turned to her.

"How long what Hinata?"

"How long did the other patients survive once they became this way."

Both Tsunade and Shizune became quiet and solemn. From her years as a medic, she'd come to know that this was not good. The tears that had subsided returned with a vengeance.

"Of the patients who have presented with the same symptoms," Shizune-senpai said, "once the unconsciousness overcame them, they survived for four days after."

She buried her head into Naruto's chest. Two days. That's all she had left with him if there was no cure to be found. It seemed that she was out of time. It figured. She was always the one sacrificing. And none of her prayers seemed to be working.

 **-:-**

If there was one thing he could say about the woman who'd become his traveling companion, it was that she was stronger than he'd anticipated. This wasn't the first time he'd had others want to train with him, in his way, but it was the first time anyone had lasted longer than half a day.

She was quiet. That was good. She was a decent fighter. Years of Hyuga training would do that for you. She didn't ask unnecessary questions. He didn't think he could keep himself from killing her if she did. Frankly, he didn't care if he lived or died anymore. But at least she helped him pass the time until he finally met his demise.

The wind passed through his hair as they ran through the treetops. It was the running, the wind rushing through his limbs, past his face and roaring in his ears that he loved the most. He wasn't a complicated man. He knew what he wanted and he always got it. Rarely did he need to use the running for anything other than a means from point A to point B. Now was one of the rare times. The wind, the running, allowed him the chance to think. To think about everything that had gone wrong. He could process everything without an audience. Not that she would have watched him or anything, he could care less. He could make her leave. But it was a solitary act that forced him to move forward while remembering the mistakes he'd made. He always seemed to make mistakes and most of them would be carried with him no matter how fast he ran.

 _ **-Two Days Ago-**_

Sasuke had felt many things in his lifetime. Anger. Resentment. More anger. But right now, all he felt was annoyance. This village and its people-except Sakura and the idiot-could all burn in his Amaterasu fire for all he cared. He didn't hate the village. But he didn't like it either. It was this indifference and his loyalty to the two people who'd become his family, that saved the village.

"Why am I here Tsunade?"

"You have skills and antibodies that we need."  
"Once again, this village needs Uchiha blood to survive?"  
Tsunade remained silent.

"Hn."

He followed the old woman into the dimly lit room. The shades were drawn and the blinds to the hallway were shut. He caught himself, finding each exit from the room. Old habits die hard. He hated hospitals.

He took stock of everyone present as he listened to the woman list off all the reasons he should help them. He noticed a woman next to the idiot's bed. She held his hand. He hadn't remembered Naruto telling him of any woman? Oh well, he probably just tuned him out to-wait.

It was then that he realized where his thoughts had gone and why. There in the bed farthest from him was the idiot with the Hyuga holding his hand. And carefully, almost afraid, he moved his gaze to the bed closest to him.

His world stopped. He could feel it crashing down on him. What the hell? Did the universe just enjoy fucking with him? Because it sure as hell seemed like it. This. This is why he hated this Kami forsaken village.

"How." He demanded.

It didn't really matter how. He'd already had his decision made for him the moment he laid eyes on her face. Hell, he would've done it for the idiot. It made sense now why she wasn't there to greet him. She'd always been there to greet him…

"Why didn't you treat them sooner! If you had others then why are they infected dammit!"

He slammed his fist into the counter, denting it. Fuck this hospital and its countertops. Besides the idiot, the Hyuga jumped. He didn't care who jumped. He was so fucking tired of all of this shit.

"How long?"

Her quiet voice caught his attention almost instantaneously. She didn't need to shout or demand. Everyone in the room heard her and drew to her immediately.

"...they survived four days after." He heard the other medic say. He'd never bothered to remember her name or face. Shit.

He had two days left. He had to do everything he could to save them. He didn't care what either of them said, once he helped heal them, they'd all leave this village and everything else be damned.

"Take what you need from me. Have Ibiki do a full mind sweep. Save them."

He didn't bother praying anymore. No one cared about the Uchiha. No one ever would.

* * *

 **Annnd there it is! Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry for the long wait but here's another chapter. Hoping everyone had a wonderful holiday season and go into the new year with hope. As always, I own nothing and no one from the Naruto universe. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **~Two Months After Leaving~**_

"We will stop at the next village to replenish our supplies and to gather information. Where we go from there depends on what we see and hear."

"We're further away than I anticipated."

"Regrets. Turn back then."

"I didn't say that."

He looked her over as he'd been prone to do, even when he didn't think she noticed. He was looking for any sign of dishonesty. He'd not find any. Not from her. She had no reason to keep secrets from him.

She sighed.

"I'll get the supplies then. You're better at gathering information. Most people just want to stare at me."

"Your eyes?"

"Yes. That's how I knew we were far enough away from..."

She didn't talk about the village and its people. She didn't want to (nor would she) remember the people-friends and family-that she'd left behind. Her sister, his memory…

She stopped the train of thought before it went any further. She could already feel the sting of tears threatening to fall. She wouldn't cry anymore. The girl who cries was long gone and replaced by this new version of herself. This version didn't care if strangers felt comfort in her presence or not. Sasuke had taught her to use her skills to extract information regardless of feeling. It was easier than she'd admit to herself.

This instinct to avoid her was something she'd never encountered before. The people of the Leaf village had always catered to her family and had always tried to befriend her.

It was a welcome change.

"Hn."

They ran faster now and she could see this new village growing larger and closer. From what she could tell from the gates, was that it had been recently established. More than likely in the past ten years. The tree line stopped rather abruptly, a mile or so before the village. They'd have to proceed on foot.

She looked to Sasuke and he nodded, confirming what she had suspected.

There was no guard. There was no one patrolling. This was not a ninja village.

Instinctively, they both jumped down from the canopy and continued down the path. She fleetingly thought her feet hurt. Without the use of chakra, padding her feet and propelling her forward, she'd realized just how long it had been since she'd walked anywhere. Sure, she'd used them to walk at camps they'd set, but not for this long. A mile seemed much further than it used to be.

They made their way through the village passing homes and a few inns until they finally found the village center. It was buzzing with midday traffic.

"I'll find somewhere we can stay and see what they know."

"Alright."

Information.

They'd severed all ties to the village and at first, she'd wondered why they needed it. Sasuke had told her that they needed to be forgotten. Unlikely as it seemed, he said the farther they got from the Leaf, the easier it was to disappear. She didn't care if she was forgotten or not, she had wanted out and he'd agreed to let her follow.

She let her hair down in an attempt to draw less attention to her eyes. She didn't need anyone starting rumors about a stranger with white eyes. Not that she particularly cared, but it wouldn't bode well for her if there was suddenly some sort of demon or witch-or both-roaming their village.

Looking around she could tell that this little village had built itself up nicely. There were shops for everything you needed and then even more for things you probably didn't. The air smelled sweet from foods she didn't recognize. Her growling stomach reminded her to stop wasting time and get the provisions they needed to continue on. Wherever that may be.

 _How long_ have _we been running?_

She didn't really care how long they'd been gone, she was glad _to be_ gone. She knew she'd wither into a pathetic human being if she'd stayed there. She chose Sasuke because he'd help her become stronger, harder, wiser. He had taught her that being cold and aloof had its benefits and those benefits greatly outweighed the negatives. She'd become aloof and wary of strangers. She was even more cunning than she had been given credit for and she'd developed a quite wit and sharp tongue.

She'd become the person she'd always promised herself she'd never be. Another thing Sasuke Uchiha had taught her was that some promises were better broken.

The woman could handle a beating he'd give her that much. His way of traveling was not what she'd been used to, even when assigned the toughest missions. Her team had been a scouting one, so they'd rarely been introduced to the terrain he'd become familiar with over the years. He considered the rugged terrain and harsh elements more his home than the Leaf had been.

 _Tch. I hope it burns to the ground and no one is left to rebuild it._

Everything, everyone, he cared about was gone now. _She_ was gone. His future was gone. So screw this whole damned world. What did he care if some girl from childhood wanted to tag along? She'd just end up like everyone and everything else that crosses his path: dead.

The Hyuga took orders well, even when he barked them at her. Silently tended to the work of making and breaking camp without complaint. She was weak when they first started out, and showed her emotions entirely too freely. He would not have chosen her as a traveling companion. That didn't mean, however, that he couldn't give her credit for being silent about the conditions in which they traveled and the paths he chose to take. She was willing to follow him to the ends of the earth. But why? She didn't know him and to be fair he didn't know her, but that didn't mean he'd return the favor.

He glanced over his right shoulder at her. She had an honest face and her manner was agreeable. Aside from his newly departed teammates, she was probably the only person who he could tolerate to some degree. Feminine sensibilities often prevailed with Noble Clan women, shinobi or not, they eventually let their true colors show.

 _She has yet to show me anything but her desire for strength._

He could see an all too familiar look in her eye: a desire to get stronger, faster, and all around better than she had been before. He'd seen that look often in his own reflection as he grew into manhood.

He couldn't depend on anyone but himself, that he knew for certain, but he had decided after their first sparring session that she _might_ be able to get stronger.

 _~One Week After Leaving~_

The campfire crackled as they sat in silence. They'd been traveling nearly nonstop since leaving the Leaf, only stopping for necessities. The Hyuga had not spoken to him more than answering his questions, no matter how abrasive or cold he was. She seemed unaffected by him. At least she had that going for her. But was she a decent fighter? There could be a chance that they'd be ambushed during their travels and he needed someone who could hold their own. He couldn't keep saving damsels. That just wasn't what he did. He scared them, avoided them, often making them cry and even killing them if the need arose, but he did not save them.

He looked over the campfire at her. She was as silent as always; lost in thought.

"Fight me."

She startled.

"Wwhat?"

"I said, 'fight me'. You want to get stronger, don't you? You need to spar with me for me to assess just how weak you are and how much work I have to put in here. If you're a lost cause, I'm just going to send you back to Konoha. I don't need anyone holding me back, understand?"

She nodded.

"And stop stuttering. It's annoying and makes you sound like a child. You're not a child are you?"

He provoked her to challenge him. She needs to prove her mettle and now's the time. Her face betrayed every emotion she felt. He saw surprise, fear and then what he'd been looking for: anger.

"I'm not a child."

She spoke so low he barely heard her. It was as close to a growl as he'd get from her at the moment. He could work with that.

"No? Then prove it."

He motioned for her to follow him. They'd set up camp in a small wood near the edge of the mountain range they'd been following. There was a creek nearby that let out to a clearing. It was wide enough for them to spar but not so much to leave them vulnerable to attack.

He turned to face her and took his battle stance. She leaned into the all too familiar stance of the Hyuga.

 _That's the first thing to go._

She'd have to get rid of that habit. It left her too open on the back side and, rumor had it, that's exactly where her Byakugan's blind spot was.

"Attack me in any way you choose. I doubt you'll land anything but prove yourself right now."

It took her less than a second to begin.

"Locked on. Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists."

She shot across the clearing. Her speed surprised him. Her attack did not. He countered with a substitution. She used nearly every attack she knew. Some he had seen before, others he hadn't. Those he chalked up to her clan's secrets. Her stamina was surprising and her chakra reserves were impressive. Now it was his turn to go on the offensive.

He drew his katana and decided to test her flexibility and ability to counter weapon attacks. She, in turn, drew her kunai and blocked him blow for blow. He thought he'd nicked her arm at one point but she didn't show it if he had.

He added his own Chidori to the blade and ran toward her once more. Her eyes widened and he knew she didn't have much left in her to counter or block this one. He stopped the blade just before touching her neck, backing her into a tree trunk. Her breath hitched as she saw how close his katana was to end her life.

"That's enough for now. You can stay. We leave at dawn."

He turned toward camp and left her. She definitely was no child and he was happy to see some fight in her. He'd worried the staunch of her clan had bred it out of her. There was something he couldn't quite place about her that had, on some level, intrigued him. Time was passing and his emotional wounds had begun to scab over, but just like physical wounds, a punch to the gut still hurts...and scabs can be broken. He'd train her, but when she was strong enough to not die in the wilderness (because he'd had enough bodies on his conscious as it was) he'd leave her. He had no desire to be reminded of his loss.

And neither did she.

It had been a week since her world had ended. He was gone.

 _Gone._

Hinata was tired of always being the one sacrificing her love for whatever plan (if there even was a plan) that had been laid out for her. It had given her a mother gone before she could truly remember her, a father who spent the majority of her life hating her, a sister who had wanted to beat her in everything, a cousin who would have killed her had they not stopped him. And someone to love before they truly were able to love. Of all them, that was the one that stung the most. It hurt the most. It made her want to cry forever and be lost in her grief. They had finally begun to become more than friends and the universe decides to take him. She was consumed by sadness and heartache. It was slowly eating at her; eating away at her soul until she could become as unfeeling as she should have been at birth. After all, isn't that how Hyuga are supposed to be? Perhaps this was karma for going against inherent Hyuga nature.

 _That's ridiculous...isn't it? My clan isn't entirely unfeeling...right? I was able to love. There were some I helped. It doesn't matter though. Just like everyone I love, he dies. Mama. Uncle. Neji. Na-_

"Fight me."

She jumped.

Hinata was most definitely losing her mind now. Had she provoked him in some way? She'd tried to be a good traveling companion. She'd followed every order, every command just as he instructed. She hadn't talked or bothered him with her grief. She knew he had so many demons to exorcize from his past and now the all-consuming grief of losing his future. Hinata had known that he had truly loved Sakura. She was the constant. His North Star guiding him back home each and every time. He was in love with her as much as she had been with Naruto. So

 _Why should I fight him? What brought this on?_

"Wwhat?"

"I said, 'fight me'. You want to get stronger, don't you? You need to spar with me for me to assess just how weak you are and how much work I have to put in here. If you're a lost cause, I'm just going to send you back to Konoha. I don't need anyone holding me back, understand?"

So this was it. The loophole he'd been looking for to send her away. She wouldn't return to the Leaf. She couldn't. Too many eyes, pitying her. Too many faces, looking away from her.

No. This was the path she'd chosen. She wanted to be stronger and she would be. She would prove it to him no matter what. Even if she died doing it.

She nodded.

"And stop stuttering. It's annoying and makes you sound like a child. You're not a child are you?"

 _What did he just say? A child?_

Hinata was many things but a child she was not. The girl she had been was long gone, as he had been when she was growing and learning to become a woman. More than that: a shinobi. One who could kill him by striking just the right spot. She could. She just might. One juuken right to the heart.

She was pissed.

"I am not a child."

It was practically a whisper. A low, growling whisper that she'd never heard before. This anger bubbled directly from her core and she would use it to prove that she was more than what he saw. She would use her knowledge and Gentle Fist to show him that he should be afraid of what she can do and not mocking her for shortcomings.

"No? Then prove it."

She moved as he moved and followed him to the small clearing she knew he'd choose for sparring. Hinata had been good at reading people. Horrible at manipulation but she could read them quite easily. One of the side benefits of her Byakugan. She silently activated her dojutsu and studied his movement.

He moved methodically. Years of training and harsh travel had conditioned his body to use every ounce of energy pragmatically. It was, for all intents and purposes, a machine.

 _But he's not a machine. He's just like me with bone and flesh. Blood and tears._

His chakra swirled throughout him like a hurricane. It pulsed and lit up like the night sky on a full moon. Had she not been angry, she would have admired it more.

She counted every weakness she could find. A slight limp in his right leg. His obvious missing arm. He rolled his shoulders too much for him not to have phantom pains. He ground his teeth at night and carried his stress mostly in his neck. She could see his chakra points and memorized every single one, most especially the one right in the center of his body. The kill strike. She knew that when they began, she'd have no time to observe him like this.

They reached the clearing and he moved across from her.

"Attack me in any way you choose. I doubt you'll land anything but prove yourself right now."

 _He's underestimating me. Fine. I'll use all I have to show him. Prove him wrong._

Before he had time to form an attack she moved. Her most effective attack.

"Locked on. Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!"

She ran toward him with a shout and a burst of ferocity she didn't know she had. She made it an inch away from his heart when he used substitution.

 _Damn it._

She ran toward him. Again and again, she made her move and again he deflected. He put his Chidori in his katana and she pulled out her kunai to defend herself. She could feel her reserves emptying and her exhaustion began to settle into her bones. No. She would give more than what she had. She would exceed his expectations.

He pushed her back. And back again. She felt the tree bark under her shirt. She forced herself even further into it.

 _He's going to kill me._

She saw his electric blade coming toward her. Her first instinct was to close her eyes but she would not, could not, let herself back down. His swiftness would be her end.

He stopped.

 _What? Isn't he going to-_

"That's enough for now. You can stay. We leave at dawn."

Stunned. She stood there watching him walk back toward their camp. Why hadn't he killed her? He could have and yet, he hadn't. Did she prove her worth? Had she made him see her as a skilled shinobi worthy of being taught? Did she care?

It was at that moment that Hinata realized that deep down past the grief and anger. Past all of the emotions that made her weak, she did care. She cared about what he thought of her. But why?

 _He's the only one who knows what it feels like to lose everything. He knows how it feels to have love die. He knows how I feel._

She decided then and there, that no matter how cold he was or how much he tried to kill her, she would work harder. She would become stronger and she would prove to him that she was worth it. She would make herself invaluable to him. She also realized that, as much as she wanted to be alone, she didn't.

And neither did he.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it! Now to answer some questions from the reviews...Naruto and Sakura's predicament will unfold as the story goes on. The information they're gathering is a part of that. All things will be addressed, promise. :) I will do my best to make longer chapters, but I don't want to just babble on for no reason. I usually let the story flow as it wants. Be that 1000000 words or 100 it just becomes what it wants, but I will do my best to make them longer.

Thank you magmo22,LB Cat,WhiteGems,College n Curls,GoatVille,TAYYABALARAIB, and Splaaash-attack for the reviews and feedback. I do take it all to heart and try to implement suggestions. I appreciate the time it took to read the chapters.

For everyone else, I appreciate you too! Even if you just like lurking around and reading, that's okay. Keep at it. Let me know what you think lovelies and I'll update again soon...I hope :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Lovelies! Okay, so I'm gonna apologize for the lackluster story thus far. It's just had me in a brick wall of writer's block...until now! This one is going to be a long-ish one so if you can bear with chapters one through four, I promise five and on will be much _much_ better. I know their romance was a whirlwind, and I've tried to accomodate for that in this chapter, but slow burns really make me antsy so I don't really write them. That's not to say I don't _love_ reading them. Antsy pants or not, it's good stuff when well written and I just don't think I could do that. ANYHOW...this one's been long overdue so I hope you find this one better than its predecessors. **

**As always, I don't own Naruto or make any profit off this, because if I did, I'd be swimming in chocolate truffles. Alas, I am not so here we are. :) Read on my lovelies!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

One month.

That's how long it'd taken for them to completely settle into the home Sasuke bought. She'd been so busy with the preparations and excited with the anticipation of it all, that now, as the dust settled, she finally had time to think about all the decisions she'd made that led her to this point in her life.

She'd chosen to leave the village and join Sasuke in his traveling. She'd chosen to stay with him even when he was unkind and cold. She'd chosen to accept his criticism to make herself stronger. She'd chosen to live with all of the pain, heartbreak, and isolation that Naruto's death had caused. And now, in spite of all those seemingly self-deprecating decisions, she was sitting comfortably in a new home, on the edge of a quiet village, nestled between forest and mountains. Shizukana Machi had been the destination on the Uchiha's quest in searching for himself.

It hadn't been hard for her to make that split-second, knee-jerk decision. She'd always been able to trust her instincts; they'd never misled her in the past. Slowly but surely, the unlikely pair had drawn close to one another. They'd found a comfortable companionship in their commonality; all the while, shedding their grief to make room for the growing affection. Sasuke had become softer, gentler with her and she'd become stronger and bolder with him. The result was a balance that was inherent of those who'd been partners for several years, not the eight months they'd spent in each other's company. Hinata had found herself becoming more and more reliant upon him, in ways that she never imagined she could with Naruto. Whereas the blonde had been radiant sunlight, Sasuke was the tempered candlelight by the fireside. Not nearly as bright, but still just as warming.

Looking out the window, the night was blustery and foreboding, but she didn't feel any of that inside her home. She glanced to the man at her right, observing him in the stillness of the firelight. It illuminated his most prominent features and cast harsh contrast on the sharp edges of his face. He was striking, handsome and most of all, steadfast in his convictions. It was something that she'd witnessed, slowly over the time they'd been together. He would make time to leave a place just a little better than he'd found it. He was brash and rarely spoke to others they'd come across, still, he nonetheless took every opportunity to make peace with himself over his past.

Hinata returned her focus to her knitting.

Sasuke had never openly discussed his past with her, but in the end, he didn't need to. She grew up in the same village of which he defected, and she'd been witness to the horrors and crimes he'd committed over the years. She knew, just as she always had known, that the very same gentle hand that had taken a liking to stroke her hair as she slept next to him, could also end a life in the twinkling of an eye. Somewhere deep down she knew she should be afraid of him, but she wasn't. Theirs had been a trial by fire; a relationship built on the sole fact that they were the same. They were lost to the world by grief. A longing of the love they'd lost, supposedly, forever.

 _It's funny how fate turns things upside down when you least expect it._

They'd grown together in their travels, unwittingly almost, and now they found solace in their life together. They began as close friends, the best of friends when they'd settled in their temporary lodging there in the village. The days had turned to weeks and before she realized it, she had grown dependent upon him. There was no mistaking her own independence and self-sufficiency because that's not at all that was at stake. This was a dependent longing, a knowledge that she didn't _have_ to be alone. She didn't _have_ to be in pain forever, and, what's more, he didn't _want_ to be either.

.:.:.:.:.

 _One Month Ago_

"I bought a house. Just outside the village proper. And I want us to live there."

 _Wait, what?_

"A h-house? Sasuke, I thought...why would you buy a house, and _here_ of all places?"

The confusion in her eyes met the confidence in his. She knew he was analyzing her every feature, to predict how she was feeling. He'd always been able to read her easily, and this time was no different.

The tiniest of smiles spread across his face.

"I bought a house because we can't afford to live in hotels and inns forever. I bought the house _here_ because they have no idea what I've done. These people have no idea that shinobi _exists_ nevertheless a group of hidden shinobi villages…"

"What about money? We have no trade but being _shinobi,_ how would we survive? We've been fortunate enough to live on the money we brought with us, but—"

He brought a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"Hinata," he said gently, "Before we left the village, I emptied the Uchiha accounts. I knew I'd not be returning, I just hadn't known I'd have you with me. I know I'm not perfect and there's a lot of horror in my past, but I—we'd—be able to start fresh here. We'd have a new life, completely void of any of remnants of our past. I want you to stay here with me. My home would be your home."

"Sasuke…" she said, breathlessly.

"I am aware that you still have ties to _that_ village and if you wish to return, I wouldn't fault you for it. I know that I won't ever return there. The Uchiha have been lost to the Leaf for a long time now. You'd have my friendship should you choose to leave and are welcome here at any time, but you'd make the return journey alone."

He leaned forward, his eyes pleading.

"I've lost enough in my life to realize that overthinking and hesitation have never brought me happiness. I also realized that if I didn't take this chance—and at least try to take it with you—I never would. I'd be a wanderer forever. I'll ask you this: if it weren't for your clan, what would you have to go back to? Give it some thought, at least."

His voice carried the smallest inkling of hope and it was nearly foreign to her ears. His eyes were rimmed with the sleeplessness of the past and in them held the promise of a future. When they'd begun their journey, she'd never asked him what the endgame was. She hadn't thought to plan ahead and make assurances for her return to Konoha.

Staying here would mean she'd probably never return to the Leaf and thusly, never seeing her father or sister again. _Could_ she live with that? Granted, there was nothing saying she couldn't return for a visit, but she knew a visit would turn into staying longer and longer until she'd lose her nerve and not return here.

Hinata felt a pang of sharpness in her heart, not for the loss of her father and sister, but for the loneliness and loss she knew _he'd_ face if she left and never returned. Her soul felt a flurry of emotion, such feelings she'd hadn't experienced since the loss of Naruto. Yet, here she was, tears threatening to spill, breathless and completely entranced with the man sitting in front of her.

It was at that moment she realized that it wasn't her father or her sister that she couldn't live without.

 _It was him._

Her eyes, now glistening, spoke volumes to the weary-hearted man.

She put her other hand over his own.

"Yes," she whispered, softer than a dream, "I'll stay with you."

In that confession, in those five words, she unlocked the man who should've been Sasuke Uchiha. The weight and sins of the world fell off of him like shackles, and in its place was a man who still had hope. The smile bloomed over his whole countenance and his face turned young again. For that moment, she could see the little boy who'd lost everything _before_ he'd lost everything.

"Really?" He chuckled.

"Mmhmm," she giggled.

He squeezed her hands.

"I wasn't sure if you felt the same—I mean, I thought that it was mutual…Tch, I don't know what I thought—"

The tops of his ears turned a brilliant red in his embarrassment, which led to more giggles.

"Sasuke," she said gently, "I may have family back at the Leaf, but my heart, has been right in front of me for a while now. I can live without my family, but I can't live without my heart. No overthinking or…or h-hesitation, right?"

His gaze was intense but she did not falter.

He chuckled softly.

"Right."

They sat there, for what seemed like an eternity, staring into the depths of the other. They didn't need words to explain their feelings anymore, nor did they feel the need to burden themselves with the guilt of the past. Their lost companions would have wanted them to find peace, and eventually, love. Coincidentally, they'd done so—in the arms of one another.

.:.:.:.

Hinata smiled, once again turning her attention to the man in the chair by the fire. He was calmly reading a novel he'd recently picked up.

The beginning was the hardest for the pair. Their new level of intimacy had made things clear and shine in the harsh light of day. The shadows of memories would creep in and she'd have doubts.

 _Was_ she strong enough? _Did_ he care for her as he said? _What if_ everything went wrong? _Naruto_ died, so what if…

On her hard days, remembering all that she'd lost, he would often leave her to her thoughts, only to return with a bouquet of lavender for her. It grew in a field near their property and filled the air with its calming scent. The buds would instantly wipe away any fear, any doubt she had and replace it with the solidarity of her love for him.

On his hard days, she would remind him of a chore needing to be done. For all Sasuke was, he was _not_ one for public displays. She knew that and offered him the opportunity to grieve alone. She'd never be far, however, so as to call him in for food or tea to soothe his frayed nerves.

They'd fallen into a routine and they'd grown even more accustomed to the other. It wasn't long before they'd stopped hiding their weakness and began to take solace in their partner. What had begun as acquaintance toleration, grew into what was now a love that was not defined or restrained. It was solid and grew from a hard place. Theirs was a bond forged in fire by steel. They'd grown together and were now stronger together than they had ever been a part. In spite of the whirlwind that had been their relationship, they knew inherently and unwaveringly, that they were exactly where they were meant to be.

Hinata had learned to remember the past but treasure her future.

Winter was in full swing now, which gave them an excuse to light the fireplace in the living room. Dinner dishes had long been put away, and her hands worked deftly through the combination of knitting stitches.

She sighed, contentedly, drawing a curious look from Sasuke.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes," she said, "everything's perfect."

"Perfect, huh?" He asked, closing his book and moving toward her on the couch.

She put down her knitting and stretched her arms. She flexed her fingers and hummed in the satisfying feeling.

He sat next to her, close enough to wrap an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his embrace and basked in the fire's glow.

"I thought my life was over when Naruto died," she whispered, "but I've gotten a second chance and to me, that's perfection."

He sat quietly for a moment, letting the thought sink into him.

"I agree."

She smiled and attempted to get even closer to him. He wrapped another arm around her and adjusted his position to where his chin rested snugly on her shoulder. He pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. She leaned into his affection.

"Well," he began, "it's almost perfect."

Her furrowed brow was the precise reaction he'd been after.

"What's missing?" She asked, turning to face him.

"This," he said handing her a tiny cloth.

Hinata examined the folded handkerchief carefully, turning it over and over in her palms. She looked to him for instruction and he nodded, signaling to her to continue her examination.

She began unfolding it carefully, each delicate corner unfurling to display the trinket hidden within. The final piece delicately moved to the side, what she saw there was enough to leave her breathless, blushing and teary-eyed.

Her eyes met his.

"Marry me?" He whispered.

"Yes. Of course!"

His eyes widened.

"Are you sure? You didn't even think—"

She smiled her brightest smile.

"No overthinking or hesitation, remember?"

His eyes softened to a knowing glow.

"Ah, right. How could I forget?"

He took the ring from her palm and gingerly slid it on to her hand.

"I retrieved this from the vault, with some other precious artifacts recovered from the district. It belonged to my mother so it's seen its fair share of life…and death. It's a part of my past that I wanted to bring to our future."

She looked at the ring on her pale finger with renewed eyes.

"I'll treasure it always," she whispered.

He nodded, searching her face for any sign of trepidation, but he found none.

Sasuke leaned into her, delicately placing a hand on her cheek. His lips met hers and the rest of the night was spent remembering the past and embracing their future.

* * *

 **Whoomp. There it is.**

 **Hope that whet your whistle for more of this story and I can't wait to update with the next one. There may or may not be a time jump, I haven't decided yet. If there is, it won't be too big. I'm really finally happy with the direction its taking and I'm excited to get into the depths of it with you! As always, Lovelies, be kind to yourselves, yes? You're the only you after all. Until we meet again! -Haruchan-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there, Lovelies! It's update time. :) I think I've finally found a rhythm I like so I'm going to _attempt_ to update regularly on Fridays. We'll see. Here's chapter six and while I still get concerned messages about their relationship moving quickly, I promise it'll make sense in the end. I hope you enjoy this one. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

 _Eight Weeks Later_

They'd been in no hurry to marry, allowing time to flow their lives to settle into place. It was natural and easy for them to go into the village leaders and remove any doubt of their commitment to each other. So, two months after they'd moved into their home, Hinata Hyuga became Hinata Uchiha.

Hinata found her peace the morning after, in the soft expression on her husband's sleeping face. She gently traced the planes of his face, paying no mind to the gentle smile that had formed.

"Good morning," he said softly, turning to face her.

Her hand stopped and fell to the bed as he leaned in to press his lips to her own. She could feel herself becoming lost to him again; the deepest reaches of his soul touching her own. He released her mouth and leaned back on the pillows, bringing her to him in one fluid motion.

"G-good morning," she replied breathlessly, and he laughed his deep, hearty laugh.

"It's been a while since you've gotten this flustered, Uchiha-sama," he whispered seductively into her ear.

A furious blush rose to her features but settled back down nearly as soon as it came.

Uchiha.

Her smile was big and bright as the realization returned to the forefront of her mind. There was nothing else separating her from him now, she shared his name, his home and…

The pink dusting of her cheeks returned, but she didn't care. The night before had been spent in his arms—the arms of her lover, her husband.

He'd held her hand the entire way home, both of them walking slower than usual, savoring the anticipation of being newly married. The path had become a familiar one, one that her mind had begun to associate with the comfort and peace of home. The gods had seen to it that their day was filled with sunlight and tranquility; something she knew they would've missed had she never made the decision to leave with him.

Her eyes glistened with the emotion she couldn't contain, and his peace radiated off of him in waves. Since living here, he'd changed into someone who'd been able to truly leave his nightmares behind. Gone was the man who'd worn his hurt and hatred on his shoulder, and in his place stood a man who'd faced the ghosts of the past, made peace with them and continued onward in favor of a new life. Although it had taken a while for him to process it all, she never left his side. That companionship and constant support had built the foundation of trust on which they built their future.

And so, they walked together in peaceful silence, hand in hand.

It wasn't long before the trees made way for a clearing and their little home came into view. Whoever had built the house, had done so for privacy's sake, keeping a mindful distance from Shizukana Machi. While the majority of villagers opted to maintain close proximity to the city, they were happy to relish in the solitude the little piece of land provided. Time had slowed for them there, affording them the opportunity to learn the private thoughts of the other.

There had been no secrets between them. Traveling together for as long as they had, she'd lost her inhibition with him. Eventually, he returned the favor, not paying attention to the pieces of himself he offered her. Here and now, those pieces had been collected and put together, the culmination of which echoed through the tiny house when he turned the key.

He opened the door to their cottage, stopping her before she could enter.

The shinobi in her immediately went on alert.

"What is it?" She whispered, is someone here?"

He smirked, in that way she'd come to associate with him teasing her, and she huffed.

"Sasuke, I'm serious. Why can't I go inside?"

Saying nothing, he turned to face her. Her eyes widened in silent expectation. His face grew closer to her own, his lips mere inches from hers. He carefully, deliberately closed the gap and pressed their lips together.

The ferocity and gentility of it nearly made her knees buckle underneath her, causing her to lean into him all the more. One of his hands met her cheek, while the other roamed the small of her back and hips. She would've been mortified by his exploration, but she was too lost in his love to care. He leaned her back, just enough to take her into his arms. Finally, she let go of her hesitation and melted into his hold.

"Wow," she whispered when their lips finally parted.

His light chuckle poured into her and ignited a warmth in her belly that she didn't care to snuff out. She let it overtake her, mind and body, until there was nothing else…but him. He took her to their bedroom and gently placed her on their bed. She anticipated the loss of his warmth that threatened to take the heat surging through her with it. Before he could leave, she pulled him back onto her, their bodies pressed tightly together, their faces nearly touching.

"I never thought I'd love anyone after…" he whispered; eyes soft.

"I didn't either," she confirmed, bringing her hand to caress his cheek, "but I'm glad we were wrong."

His smile made her heart leap and fanned the flames of desire burning deep within her.

He closed the distance, locking their lips once more only this time, his hands moved freely. She took liberties of her own, her fingers buried into his dark locks.

Sasuke took his time in his worship of her body, deliberately removing pieces of clothing and replacing them with his affection. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think and, she was quite certain that if she died right then and there, her life would end fulfilled with no regrets.

He lifted off of her to remove his own garments, throwing them hastily to the side. His gaze raked over her and she felt the familiar heat rise to her cheeks. Nothing was off limits now, their insecurities brought into the open with no part of themselves untouched by the other. She reached for him and he obliged her, returning to his place over her.

His eyes were red, putting to memory every union, every touch. She gave him her gentle smile, and he returned it, all doubt and unease leaving him. He joined with her, as he had done before, only this time, he did so as her husband. His movements made heart pound as all thoughts left her. She could only see him, and he, her. They were in complete sync, the rhythm both grounding them and forcing them ever higher.

Her breath caught in her throat as the fire that had been threatening to consume her finally had. Her core tightened and his gentle pace was replaced with a burning desire. Her small sounds of pleasure propelled him forward, until finally, they both reached the precipice and toppled over it together without hesitation.

Both spent, he fell next to her and she immediately moved to him, pulled by the gravity of their love. He pulled her to him and, wrapping his arms around her, they both drifted off, completely at peace.

The early light of the dawn filtered through the sheer curtain illuminating their tangled limbs bringing her back to the present. Hinata watched her husband's eyes flutter open and realization return to them. He smirked, pulling her to him once more.

She sighed contently, snuggling closer to him.

"A penny for your thoughts," he whispered.

"I was just remembering…"

"Hn," he smirked, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

They laid there basking in the comfort of each other, neither wanting to leave the warmth of the other.

"I need to make breakfast," she said, listening to his heartbeat, tracing circles on his chest.

He hugged her tighter, "My wife doesn't need to do anything."

The sultry whisper sent electricity coursing through her veins and reignited that warmth deep within her. His hand moved up and down her side, leaving little trails of invisible fire in its wake.

"O-oh?"

"Hn," he whispered, his breath reaching the tips of her ears, "I suppose there might be one exception…"

He trailed off as his hand drifted lower and into places only he had been, or ever would be. She could feel her body grow hot again, as he flipped them over and as she gazed into his eyes, her mind went blank save for one thing: she was absolutely and irrevocably in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

.:.:.:.

 _Six Weeks Later_

The pair were content to spend their days and nights in the arms of the other; however, they soon realized that if they truly were going to be at home in the new village, they needed to plant roots.

In Hinata's case, the roots were quite literal, in the garden she tilled in the small parcel of land in front of their home. For Sasuke, it was a position in the small village they now called home. While none of the villagers knew that shinobi, or the villages they inhabited, existed, there was still a need for protectors.

When Hinata would bring her remedies into town, he'd be meandering through the village square listening, quite intently, to various patrons discuss the growing problem of travelers pass through, stealing valuable and often scarce, merchandise while on their way to the coast.

The Uchihas' presence in the village had become quite welcomed as they settled into life with its people. Hinata would often donate her salves and tinctures to those in need and Sasuke would patrol the village for thieves by night.

Before long, Sasuke had been summoned to the village leaders and, due to his diligence and…unusual set of skills, he was offered the position of patrol chief and the irony of it was not lost on him. He was given the opportunity to recruit a few men and each was offered a salary to compensate for their time.

Sasuke had declined the salary for himself, reassuring them he'd been given more than enough in his inheritance, and suggested they offer higher pay rates to the men he'd recruit. Although surprising, this earned him the respect and gratitude of the men under his command. The villager leaders never questioned him on the inheritance; the people of this land were entirely too trusting to pry.

Life had become peacefully and gratefully predictable, but they didn't dare fall into complacency. They would train, sometimes alone but often with each other, so as not to fall into lethargy.

Today, however, Hinata kneeled peacefully in her garden tending to some of the more delicate plants. Sasuke sat leisurely on their front porch, leaning his back on the most prominent post. He found himself quite enjoying watching his wife work, her fingers ghosting over different petals and twigs. She knew exactly which to pluck from the bed and which were to remain. He remembered his mother showing similar affection to their own garden, particularly his tomatoes. Hinata always saved those for last, gently plucking off dried leaves and removing the ripest fruit from their stalk. Her basking was full of plants and herbs, and she always took great care in producing one or two of his beloved red spheres.

"I don't see how you have the patience for that," he said quietly observing her.

She smiled softly, finishing her work, and went to sit near him.

"It's something I used to do with my mother before she died and after…I just felt closer to her when I would spend time with the plants."

She looked longingly at her blooms, remembering the treasured presence of her mother.

"Hn. My mother also had a talent for it, but I can't say she spent nearly as much time at it as you do."

He drew her near to him, her back against his chest, his face buried into her neck inhaling her scent deeply. She smiled and leaned into him, content to stay exactly as they were for as long as he pleased.

She relished his touch and he remembered the first time he'd done so with the purpose of lavishing her.

.:.:.:.

 _Three Months Earlier_

The clang of kunai against kunai rang through the trees. They'd neglected their training since finding their lodging, and he could see it in her slightly delayed reactions. It wasn't something an opponent would notice, as they would only see the graceful momentum countering their every attack. No, it was something only he would appreciate. He'd trained her, observed her, critiqued her. He'd been the one to teach her to set aside her apprehension in favor of dealing the winning—often the killing—blow.

His Sharingan tracked her movements and memorized her every pattern. She was flawless and scarred in ways that only he could see and it mesmerized him. Her hair whipped around her adding to the vitality of the dance. He'd attack. She'd counter. He'd surprise her and she'd recover near instantly. As their spar progressed, they'd worked out the rust and stiffness. They mirrored and echoed each other, and it was then he realized that as much as he had memorized her, so had she memorized him.

He smirked; his movements renewed. She excited him and had awakened a sense of playfulness he had long ago suppressed. He jumped and parried. She responded in kind.

She intrigued him. Hinata had given him a spark of hope that he hadn't planned on igniting again. She wasn't forthcoming with any affection per se, but she knew things—remembered things—about him that she'd picked up second hand. She'd proven to him, time and again, that no matter how he treated her, she would continually be by his side.

The thought warmed him over. The feeling flowed through him and brought to life so many dormant emotions he'd worked all his life to sequester and eliminate. She'd brought him back to life and had done so without him even realizing it. His mood lightened and… he laughed. A true, full laugh that rang through the trees.

She stopped mid-motion and watched him with wide, startled, inquisitive eyes. He stood in front of her, self-satisfied grin.

"Sasuke," she whispered, "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh—I mean, truly laugh before…"

She inclined her head to the right as she continued to observe him.

He had loved before, or…at least he thought he had. Sakura had been his north star, the glue that had held him so solidly in place for so long. His family had been the entirety of his world as a boy. Both had been taken from him sooner than he'd wanted—needed—and he was starting to believe that he really was cursed. But now, seeing how intently she regarded him…cared for him…left him feeling lightheaded and somewhat uneasy.

"I've not had a reason to for a very long time," he replied, just as quietly, pushing down his own inhibitions.

She smiled then, one of her full, bright smiles. He could feel himself finally relinquish the little part of control he'd tried to keep away from her influence. If his clan and Sakura had taught him anything, it was that tomorrow was never promised. This principle coupled with the shinobi instinct that hesitation, in any form, could mean the difference between life and death, encouraged him forward to close the distance between them.

He stood now, mere inches away. She watched him as he raised his hand to place it gently on her cheek. He felt a warmth bloom under his palm and spread over her skin. Her breath hitched and, while surprised at how bold he'd become with her, she cautiously leaned into him, closing her eyes and allowing him to break the barrier that stood between them. He followed suit and allowed his other senses to take over. He wanted to memorize how she smelled, felt and…

Her soft whimper and warm tears broke his concentration.

Eyes shooting open, his calm expression turned to concern, and he pulled back. She caught his hand before he could move completely away. Intertwining their fingers, she looked at him, tears streaking her dusty cheeks.

"I'm not unhappy, Sasuke," she whispered, "or sad. It's just—I think…I think I've finally let go."

He held her gaze for longer than he ever had before and he knew what she meant, for he felt it too. Sakura was in his heart but Hinata…she had taken root in his soul. Still, the tears made him feel helpless, lost to her emotions.

"It upsets you," he stated, more fact than a question.

She shook her head.

"I'm relieved," her breath caught on the end of the word, "I can move on. I can live again."

She squeezed their conjoined hands and his eyes watched as she used her thumb to gently stroke his own.

He nodded.

"That's enough training for today," he said, still holding tightly to her hand in his, "let's go."

She smiled and nodded her agreement not wishing to break their connection either.

Turning to make the journey back into town, he realized then that his world had forever changed. He swore to himself that this time it would be different—he would be different. Sasuke knew what he needed to do next and made it a point to go out the next day and find a place to call home…with her.

.:.:.:.

"Oh…oh no," she cried, standing abruptly from her position in his arms.

His eyes flashed, concerned.

"Hinata?"

She moved quickly to the side of their home and he followed closely behind. He watched as she doubled over, bracing herself with a hand on the wall of their home, emptying the entire contents of her stomach in the newly planted flowerbed. His eyes awakened on instinct, the Sharingan seeing in perfect detail her every movement, both inside and out.

"Uhhh," she moaned, when she'd finished, "the poor sunflowers."

She wiped the edges of her mouth with the scarf she'd kept tied around her head to keep her hair in place. The indigo locks fell down her back, just the way he preferred.

"That came out of nowhere," she said, smiling weakly.

As she turned back to face him her eyes met his and she nearly panicked. He was frozen, statue still, and paler than she'd ever seen him. If it weren't for years of learning the art of reading subtle expressions via the Byakugan, she'd have thought he stopped breathing.

"Sasuke? What is it?"

She hurried, albeit gingerly so as not to upset her stomach again, to him and loosely took his hands in her own, slowly rubbing circles over them with her thumb.

Still, in shock, he was able to form sounds he thought were words.

"Hinata," he responded quietly, his eyes meeting her soft gaze, "you're…"

He couldn't articulate the word. He knew, logically, that it had been a possibility considering neither of them had been concerned when being intimate. Irrationally, he'd never really thought it'd actually happen.

Her head inclined slightly, and she waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

"I'm…" she drew out, softly prompting him to finish his statement.

Finally, he found the words and allowed them to sink into his being, his heart, and soul. His world had changed, yet again, and he knew exactly what he had to do next.

His eyes returned to their usual blackness, and he removed one hand from her hold to place it on her cheek. She sighed, leaning into his touch and move forward slightly, closing the gap even further. This woman was the catalyst for his happiness. He leaned down; his face as close to her own as possible.

"You're pregnant," he whispered, his lips pressing into hers with the force of all the words he could not say and all the feelings he had yet to express.

She returned his kiss, just as deeply.

That is until she'd realized what exactly he had just said.

Her body went stiff, her eyes shot open. He pulled back from her, smirking.

"I-I-I…what? I'm p-p-pregnant?"

"Hn," he confirmed, "the Sharingan is capable of many things, but creating a unique chakra signature from nothing, well, I believe that was just us."

He placed his now free hand on her abdomen and felt her breath hitch. She placed a shaking hand on top of it. Sasuke observed her intently, ready to catch her if she fainted, but it seemed the words were finally taking root.

Her nerves settled, but her eyes filled with tears. Her watery smile warmed him through, and he remembered all the reasons why he loved her.

"Sasuke," she whispered, "you're going to be a daddy."

His eyes caught her gaze once more and he saw her love for him reflected there.

"Hn," he said gently, bringing his lips to hers again. She welcomed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her into his arms and carried her into their home. Tonight, they would bask in their love for each other and comfortably know that whoever this child turned out to be didn't matter, because despite everything, they would most assuredly be loved.

* * *

 **Be kind to yourselves, yes? Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Long time no see Lovelies. :) Life is such a journey and it seems to have gotten the best of my time this past few weeks, but I'm slowly carving out time to update all my stories. I don't plan on abandoning any of the current projects, just give me some time and they'll all find their endings. :) Until then, enjoy the journey that life takes us on and happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _Six Months Later_

Time had moved quickly since the day they'd discovered her pregnancy and she wished it would slow down if only to allow her a brief respite from her husband's protective eye. He'd grown hesitant to leave her side, even when he was on shift for the village. It was endearing in the beginning, now it had become…troublesome.

The memory of her comrade's favorite phrase made her smile and, soon after, frown. She'd grown nostalgic recently and her mind often drifted back to her childhood home and family. Hinata was prone to wearing her emotions openly and pregnancy had only amplified the fact. The longing to see her friends and family brought tears to her eyes and it was all she could do to keep her composure. She and Sasuke had been gone from the Leaf for a little over a year, and she had yet to broach the subject of a return visit with him. She knew the likelihood of travel in her current state would be out of the question, but she hoped he'd be amicable once the baby was old enough to travel safely.

She sat with her knitting on the porch of their small home, one hand resting atop her swollen middle. Her eyes drew to her husband's form in the distance training with shuriken and the like, to keep his skills sharp. Hinata should have been more diligent in her own training but her new goals, her new dreams had one out. Hinata rubbed her belly absentmindedly, her hand met with a gentle _thump_ of her child's acknowledgment. Regardless of how she'd been feeling, she knew she was where she needed to be, and her life had gone from one of despair to one of hope.

The small smile that graced her lips, faltered slightly when she'd heard it. It was a sound she'd grown familiar with during missions with her own team and it sent a flood of emotion surging through her body. Her Byakugan caught the bird's movements before descended, landing softly on her husband's shoulder. The messenger hawk bore the seal of the Leaf, which could only mean one thing: Konoha had found them.

Her husband came to her then, scroll in hand, and the bird went to rest in the surrounding trees.

"That's…exactly what I think it is, isn't it?" she asked, suddenly very tired.

"Hn."

"What's it say?"

He handed her the missive and she read intently:

 _Attention: Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata_

 _Konohagakure, on the behest of the Hyuga Clan, has made great efforts in locating you both. A group of traveling shinobi recently passed through the small village of Shizukana Machi, where it had been rumored a woman with mysterious eyes and her companion, one possessing insurmountable strength and fortune, had taken residence. It did not take much intel to assume your location. As Hokage, it is within my power to grant leaves of absences, and I have done so, considering the grief and misfortune befallen you both. However, the Hyuga Clan has grown restless. I can make excuses for the missing Uchiha but not for a missing heiress. I am loathed to provide ultimatums, but my hands are tied. Should you not respond and return in three weeks' time, a retrieval party will be sent._

 _There have been recent developments in the village that require you both and should—substantially—increase your desire to remain here. Upon your prompt return, I will make every effort to allow your peaceful and respectful retirement should you so choose. Until then, your return is expected expeditiously._

 _As ordered by Rokudaime Hokage,_

 _Hatake Kakashi._

"The Hyuga can threaten all they wish, we're not returning."

"My father is persistent, and he won't let the Hokage rest until I'm returned."

She handed the scroll back to her husband and he placed it in the pouch at his belt. He sat next to her, large hand over her smaller one, on the crest of her abdomen.

"It doesn't matter, you can't travel. Not now."

"Sasuke…" she warned, "we don't have a choice. It's an order from the Rokudaime. We have to return."

"Kakashi can wait. The village has survived this long without us, they can wait a few more weeks. I won't have our child be put in danger."

"I agree, dear, but they'll send a retrieval party…"

"Let them. By that time, you'll have recovered from childbirth in the comfort of your own bed. I am aware of your mother's struggles Hinata, I won't have you follow in her footsteps."

She sighed and leaned on her husband's shoulder.

"Sasuke, my mother had been ill. I am in good health. It would take very bad luck for me to have the same fate. It's better if we return on our own free will. The Hokage will advocate for us to come home. We should return before the party is sent. As much as I love our comrades and miss them dearly, this is our home and if we plan accordingly this whole matter can be settled before our baby is born. Then we'll be able to come home and raise our child in peace here."

She saw his jaw tighten and his face cloud over with thought. Gently, she placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm stronger than I was before, remember? My teacher took great care in making sure of it."

She smiled and he sighed.

"I know you're strong, Hina. I just can't go back there. That village is cursed, my family's blood in its very soil, and I don't want his future to be tainted by it."

Her eyes softened.

" _His_ future, huh?"

The tips of his ears brightened.

"The Uchiha, especially my father's family, has always been prone to have sons. There hasn't been a girl born to the Head family in generations and even then, she'd been a second or third child…I can't remember which."

It was her turn to blush.

Being away from the Leaf had allowed her to become complacent about clan politics. She was no longer heiress of the Hyuga; rather, the matriarch of the Uchiha. The very life in her womb had cemented her place. Her father would likely be furious, all things considered, and she didn't' find herself in any frame of mind to care. Sasuke had been by her side even when he had no reason or inclination to be and that meant more to her than any threat her father could make. She sighed and leaned deeper into him, his arm wrapping instinctively around her shoulders.

"Sasuke, I know how incredibly hard this is for you and I understand that you'd do anything to protect us, but we can't start our baby's life in fear of the Leaf's actions. Once the Hokage, my father and whoever else, sees the life we've established and," she pressed his other hand to her belly, "the life we've created, they won't forbid our peace and happiness. He, _or she,_ won't have to worry about our clan's history because we'll guide them into a new future. So, let's get this over with and come home so we can enjoy our son…or daughter."

He sighed, knowing when to yield to reason, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You're going to be the death of me Hyuga."

She giggled and rose to her feet. He steadied her with his hand in her own and she gently leaned on his strength to balance her.

"I'll go pack our things for the trip."

He nodded and rose to follow her, his mind lost in preparations for the journey ahead.

"And Sasuke," she turned, stopping them both. Her hands were on his chest, her large stomach preventing closer contact. She stood on her toes, bridging the gap in their height.

"I'm _not_ a Hyuga," she whispered in his ear, "I'm an Uchiha."

"Hn," he smirked, "so you are."

He kissed her then, passionately and possessively, leaving her breathless and dizzy. The reaction she garnered from him was far beyond what she expected. He scooped her up, not flinching at the increase in weight, and took her over the threshold of their home. His lips never left hers as they found solace in their bedroom, lost in the arms and love of the other.

.:.:.:.

 _Two Weeks Later_

"Please tell me they're coming home because I can't keep them appeased much longer."

The blonde medic tapped her foot impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I received word a few days ago that they were close to the border of the Land of Fire. It's only a matter of days now."  
"Good," she huffed, "I knew that this plan of yours would end up being more trouble than its worth. Kami knows how the Uchiha will react. Not to mention the fact that you threw that poor girl's life through the wringer."

"Hinata is resilient. She's not given nearly enough credit. Besides, Tsunade, you know as well as I do that it had to be done. That was an S-Rank mission and the peace we've worked so hard to restore was in the balance. Nothing else could be done and everyone—including the two of them—had to be involved."

She glared at him.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you when—"

She was interrupted by a firm, resounding knock.

"Hokage-sama," a masked ANBU entered, "you wished to know when the Uchiha was processing through the gate. He and Hyuga-san have returned and…"

"And…"  
"It's better if you see for yourself…"

"Escort them here, please."

"Roger!"

"Kami-sama," Tsunade cursed.

Kakashi looked over his paperwork at his predecessor.

"Come now, Tsunade, it can't be all bad. After all, this should be good news all around."

She smirked, defiantly, "Kakashi, you should know—better than anyone—just how unpredictable Uchiha can be. I'll await your signal then."

She exited through a second door near his desk to the lounge reserved for visiting dignitaries just as Sasuke and Hinata were escorted into his office. They both wore heavy traveling cloaks, appropriate for the changing seasons.

Steeling himself, he calmly greeted them with the familiarity of old friends.

"Welcome home Sasuke, Hinata."

"What did you want Kakashi?"

The older man sighed.

"Direct as ever. Alright then, I'll begin—"

Sasuke turned to Hinata and guided her to a chair in front of the desk. He was being, dare he think it, gentle? He took closer stock of the woman in front of him. Hinata clung to Sasuke's arm, the obvious exhaustion prevalent in her countenance. Otherwise, her cheeks and face were much fuller than he'd remembered. She whispered something softly to the Uchiha and he smiled, albeit almost imperceptibly. He would've missed it entirely had he not trained the boy, no, the man who stood before him now.

Sasuke helped her remove her traveling cloak as she sat, exhaling at the weight being lifted from her feet.

Kakashi's eyes widened. _This_ was certainly the last thing he'd ever considered a possibility. In fact, he'd never even thought Sasuke would return nonetheless return with the Hyuga heiress on his arm…pregnant. Heavily so, and likely (if his behavior was any indication) with the next Uchiha. The silver-haired man sighed, deeply and heavily. This would complicate matters.

Once Hinata was settled, he continued:

"I was ready to brief you, but it seems as if you should explain the… _situation_ at hand."

Kakashi motioned to Hinata's stomach.

Sasuke glared.

"What's there to explain? My wife is pregnant. That doesn't concern you. End of story."

The younger man turned his attention to the window, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder. She rested her own on top of Sasuke's to reassure and solidify her position and loyalty.

The Hyuga were going to have a fit and Kakashi was simply not ready for the migraine that would bring. First, the task at hand. _Then_ Hiashi.

"Hokage-sama," Hinata stated quietly, "as unconventional as it may seem, we've chosen a life together. We have a home and community awaiting our return and while I understand our duty to Konoha," she placed her other hand atop her growing stomach, "our place is there now and we would like to return before our child's arrival."

Sasuke sighed, "Get on with it then, Kakashi."

The pair before him had chosen, despite the heartache that plagued them both, to find comfort in the other and make a life together. It reminded him of feelings that he'd shared with Rin so long ago. He smiled softly and knew that now, more than ever, he'd make right all the failings he had as a teacher and do whatever he could to grant the couple safe passage back to their chosen homestead. He had hoped, originally, that they'd call the Leaf home; however, if Hinata was this resolute, Sasuke would likely fight tooth and nail to ensure their happiness.

"Well, well…my student is all grown up. Congratulations to you both. It will be difficult to get the council on board, considering the Uchiha clan's resurgence, but if that's what you both wish, I'll do all I can."

"That would be appreciated, thank you."

Hinata smiled sweetly at him and Sasuke glared.

"We're back. You've heard her choice. Once Hinata has rested, we'll return to Shizukana Machi."

Kakashi's tone grew serious.

"It's not that simple, Sasuke, you know that. If you wish to live peacefully, then you'll wait until things are settled here. Before we can even broach the subject of the Village Council or the Hyuga, there's something you both should know…about—"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY GRANNY! I KNOW THEY'RE HERE!"

The lounge door slammed open and outburst a blur of orange and yellow, attempting to pin Sasuke to the opposite wall. The always on guard Uchiha, grabbed the blonde by his collar and tossed him over Kakashi's desk and nearly through the windows behind. The blonde righted himself before crashing through the glass.

"SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL!"

Sasuke and Hinata stared at the man, reflexes aside, now in complete and utter shock. They watched as Sakura followed her mentor into the room. She smiled brightly at the pair until her eyes drifted to Hinata's abdomen. Her eyes widened, much like her sensei had before her, and her smile dulled when the realization hit. Sasuke's fury and rage bubbled underneath his steeled expression. This village had never ceased to amaze him at the lengths they'd take. He felt his Sharingan itching to break free.

"Na..ruto?" Hinata gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

The blonde smiled brightly and waved at her from behind the Hokage. Hinata whimpered, breath caught in her throat.

"Heh, yeah…"

At the sound of his voice, she sobbed and Sasuke went to her, his anger curbing in favor of comforting his wife.

"Hinata," he whispered gently, "it will be alright. You're strong."

Those in attendance were flabbergasted at the sight before them. He kneeled in front of her, one hand cupping her cheek, the other making soft circles on her stomach. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I just…" she whimpered into his shoulder, "…want to go home."

He nodded, standing and offering her his hand to steady herself.

"Kakashi, it's been a long day. She's tired and needs her rest. We'll be in my old home in my family's grounds."

"Hey wait, bastard! We just got back—"

Kakashi signaled for Naruto to quiet and, for once, the blonde obeyed.

The Uchiha placed Hinata's cloak on her shoulders and ushered her to the door. Once Hinata was out the door he turned and said, "Don't expect my idle cooperation Kakashi, not after this." He slammed the door behind him leaving a very astonished Naruto, a smug Tsunade, and a depressed Sakura.

Kakashi, however, considered this a win. The village was still standing and that was always the hallmark of a successful day in the Leaf Village.

* * *

 **Whatcha think? Let me know, 'kay? Reviews are so appreciated and helpful when pushing out an update. Remember to be kind to yourselves, lovelies. :) Until next time.**


End file.
